Humans use a wide variety of projectile firing devices. The vast majority of these devices are optically sighted by the user. There is a growing movement by users of such devices to record their activities using video, and then “share” their video with other people using e-mail, text messaging, or social networking sites. To date, this has been done using special purpose cameras designed to be mounted to a piece of sporting equipment such as a helmet or bicycle handlebars, such as for example, GoPro cameras available at www.gopro.com.
The user typically must modify the mount system to attach the camera to a bow or firearm. While this is functional, the modified mounts lack rigidity and are not user friendly. In addition, the user must take the camera home, attach it to a personal computer to download the video, edit the video, and change the format to an up-loadable format. Only then can the video be shared with other users.
Other companies have attempted to mount traditional video cameras to bows and firearms. This approach also requires a personal computer to download, edit and upload the video to share with others. In addition, this method suffers from the issues implicit in using a home video camera in the field, such as the physical size and weight of the camera, and the delicacy of a home video camera that was designed to be used in an indoor environment free of shock and vibration. Both of the above methods generally mount to the stabilizer hole on a bow so the user has little or no control of the picture being taken, resulting in misalignment with the target not being centered or even missed completely.